


Tenma receives emotional support

by Kosmiki



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmiki/pseuds/Kosmiki
Summary: Tenma hasn't been feeling too well lately so his classmates make a plan to cheer him up!
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tenma receives emotional support

Tenma is a ray of sunshine, everyone knows that. He's the soul of the team, the glue that keeps them together, that's why Shindou chose him to be the captain, and he was doing an amazing job. But lately he had been acting weird, he wasn't paying as much attention to the training sessions and his usually cheerful attitude felt fake.

The training session had just ended, everyone changed and left, but on his walk home, Tenma was surprised by Tsurugi, who had been following him.

"Hey Kyousuke!" He quickly ran to where he was and hugged him. This made the taller boy's cheeks turn pink. They had been dating for a few months now, but he wasn't used to this kind of affection yet. He did enjoy it, so after a processing it, he returned the hug "What's wrong Kyousuke? You look worried..."  
"Tenma... Can we talk about something? It's important"  
"Of course! What is it?"  
"I'm... A bit worried about you. Are you ok?"  
Tenma's expression changed to a more surprised one, he wasn't expecting that. "Oh, I'm fine" he said. And he lied. He wasn't fine.

"Ok... But if you ever need to talk about anything...I'm here, ok?"  
"Ok!"  
They hugged again, stronger this time, and Tsurugi planted a small kiss on Tenma's head, which made both of them blush and smile. He was glad none of their teammates were seeing this.  
He finally let the smaller boy go. They said goodbye and went home, but something was still not right.

Later that day, Tsurugi got a text from Shindou.

-Shindou: Hey Tsurugi

-Me: what's up

-Shindou: Have you noticed how weird Tenma has been acting lately?

-Me: yeah, why do you ask?

-Shindou: I was thinking... Maybe we could do something to cheer him up

-Me: what's your idea?

-Shindou: My parents wont be home in the next few days because of work related stuff so... I was thinking maybe we could have a sleepover

-Me: that sounds good

-Shindou: Great! Will you come? Kirino and Shinsuke are invited as well

-Me: sure

Sleepovers weren't really his thing, but if it Tenma was going to be there then it might even be... Fun? He chose not to think about it too much and went on with his day.

A few minutes later, Tenma got a text

-Shindou San🎶: Hey Tenma

-Me: Hi Shindou!

-Shindou San 🎶: You're invited to my sleepover, Kirino, Nishisuke and Tsurugi will come as well. Are you interested?

-Me: Oh, that would be great! When is it?

-Shindou San 🎶: Tomorrow, since it's friday. We can go to my house after training. Don't worry, my parents wont be there

-Me: That sounds great!! I can't wait

This made Tenma feel much better. Spending time with his friends is just what he needed right now, he just hoped his mental state wouldn't ruin the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second fic ever so please don't be mean 🥺 also english is not my native language so feel free to correct me!


End file.
